


Impossible Dreams

by aretia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Shiro and Ulaz have one last night to look at the stars together before Shiro goes on the Kerberos mission.





	Impossible Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> For Uliro Week day 6 daylight/starlight and day 7 free day/AU
> 
> Title from "Starlight" by Taylor Swift even though I ended up not using the plot of it at all
> 
> AU where Ulaz is a human student at the Garrison!

Shiro and Ulaz lay on a blanket on top of the roof of their Garrison dorm. The military base was the only mark of civilization in the middle of miles of desert, and when the lights went out for the night, it was the perfect place to stargaze. Without any city lights to wash them out, all the stars in the galaxy were spread across the black sky above them, so densely clustered that they turned the sky blue or white in some places. 

They had to get in one of their traditional nights on the roof before Shiro left for Kerberos. That was how they had met, after all. Shiro and Ulaz had both snuck onto the roof one night to stargaze when they were startled by the presence of another shadow in what they thought was their own private place. They made a pact not to rat each other out, and started coordinating their visits to see each other more. Being alone with the stars was nice, but having some company was even better.

The cool breeze of the desert night made Ulaz pull Shiro closer, wrapping his arm around him. Shiro rested his head on top of Ulaz’s arm and held his hand where it lay atop his chest.

“Just think, tomorrow, I’m going to be up there,” Shiro marveled. 

“Yeah, it’s great,” Ulaz sighed.

“You can at least pretend to be excited for me!” Shiro said, elbowing Ulaz in the ribs.

“I am!” Ulaz defended himself. “But I wish I were going up there with you.”

“Hey, you’ll get your chance,” Shiro assured him. “When they send out a bigger expedition, they’ll need a medical officer, and you’ll be their first choice.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Ulaz huffed. “I’m just worried about you. Space is dangerous. What if you don’t come back?”

Shiro turned closer to Ulaz and placed his hand on Ulaz’s cheek. He admired the way the starlight danced on Ulaz’s dark skin and made the paler patches look as if they were glowing. Ulaz looked so ethereal, he almost could be from outer space. “There’s nothing you need to worry about. This mission is calculated to be completely safe. I’ll only be away for six months and then I’ll be back. What, are you worried I’m going to get abducted by aliens?” Shiro laughed.

Ulaz glared at him. “I’m serious. Promise me you’ll come back?”

“I promise,” Shiro said. “You promise me you’ll wait for me?”

“I promise.”


End file.
